


Siempre tuyo

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Hospitalization, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Kidnapped Danny, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Danny siempre amo a Steve, ahora solo quiere dejar de sentir dolor, volver con su amigo y tener una nueva oportunidad para amarlo libremente





	1. Chapter 1

Después de que llevan a Steve al hospital Danny se queda en el cuartel para finalizar el arresto y esperar a que vengan por el niño, cuando por fin estuvo solo puede sentir la culpa a todo lo que da, pues sabe que puede perder a su mejor amigo y este nunca sabrá que lo ama.

Está decidido a decirle cuanto lo ama y que las cosas con Rachel no son lo que Steve cree, ya que ellos solo están más cerca como amigos porque el no tiene la confianza suficiente para comenzar de nuevo una relación con ella.

Danny solo quería poner celoso a Steve y que el luchara por el, que le dijera que lo amaba y que podrían ser felices juntos ya que no estaba seguro de lo que su amigo quería con el.

Por andar sumido en sus pensamientos nunca se percato de los que le seguían y para cuando el reacciono ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto, solo sintió un piquete y después se desmayo cayendo como un costal de papas al suelo.

Cuando Danny vuelve a estar consiente se percata que esta colgado del techo totalmente desnudo y apenas tocando el suelo con la punta de sus pies, el realmente se encuentra asustado pues no sabe que esperar de todo esto y sus amigos no se van a dar cuenta, porque ellos están en el hospital esperando noticias de Steve y el les dijo que probablemente iría hasta mañana mientras tanto el les dijo que podían mandarle un mensaje con el reporte de Steve.

Mientras el rubio estaba perdido en sus pensamientos no se percato de las personas que comienzan a rodear lo hasta que siente el primer golpe.

"Aahh!! ¿que demonios te pasa imbécil?" Les grito con enojo.

"TU ERES LO QUE NOS PASA ENANO"

"¿A quien llamas enano estúpido?" El rubio se ofendió por el insulto "desatarme y veremos lo que este enano te hará"

"Eres una rata asquerosa, te encanta lastimar a la gente ¿no es así?"

"¿De que hablas? Yo no he lastimado a nadie"

"JA!! Si claro y lo que le hiciste Steve ¿como se llama eh? ¿Una forma de demostrar la amistad?"

"No se que diablos estas hablando hombre"

"Jajaja... lo oyen chicos, el tarado dice que no sabe" se ríen todos los que estaban en la habitación mirando con odio al rubio "TU ERES UN BASTARDO SIN CORAZÓN, SOLAMENTE JUEGAS CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE STEVE COMO SI FUERAN NADA ¿Y PARA QUE? ¿PARA VER COMO SE REVUELCA EN SU DOLOR CUANDO TE COGES A LA PERRA DE TU EX ESPOSA?"

Danny estaba atónito por lo que escuchaba realmente no sabia como responder a esa acusación

"RESPONDE MALDITO BASTARDO" le gritan a Danny mientras le golpean el pecho.

"No es así, mi relación con Rachel es puramente platónica solo de amistad..."

"Mientes, eso no es lo que le has dado a entender a Steve y por eso te daremos una lección"

En cuanto el hombre termina de hablar le comienzan a llover golpes de todos lados, trata de defenderse de ellos pero le dan una patada a su miembro haciéndolo gritar y trata de hacerse bolita lo cual es muy difícil debido a su posición actual, después de un tiempo pierde el conocimiento por un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad desea con todo su corazón que alguien lo encuentre pronto...

Cuando vuelve a despertar, el rubio puede sentir un dolor intenso en todo su cuerpo, no sabe cuanto tiempo a pasado solo sabe que actualmente el único acompañante que tendrá será el dolor y la tortura, el no esta preparado para soportar esto, solamente quiere ir a casa para estar con su hija y su mejor amigo y esperar poder reparar su relación con el.

"Veo que estas despierto enano" Danny se sobresalto por la voz, pues el creía que estaba solo, "¿no vas a responder?"

Danny decidió en permanecer callado y solo escuchar que es lo que querían ahora.

"Creo que alguien le comió la lengua jefe"

"Puede ser, pero hoy le haremos gritar hasta que se quede sin voz"

Le sonrieron perversamente y Danny se pregunto que era lo que planeaban hacerle, no tardo mucho en averiguarlo porque sintió el golpe de un látigo en su espalda.

"Aaagggg...."

"Esto es para que aprendas a no lastimar a Steve..." el atacante se detuvo observando y escuchando los gritos de dolor y la sangre que poco a poco iba llenando el suelo "escúchame bien imbécil... cuando regreses al lado de Steve más te vale que lo hagas feliz y no lo vuelvas a lastimar porque si no lo haces te traeremos de nuevo aquí para hacerte sufrir el doble, ¿me entiendes?" Danny solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente "bien, vamos chicos, tenemos que visitar a Steve"

Cuando el líder salio le echaron agua helada y lo dejaron solo en esa habitación, Danny solo quería que se detuvieran ya no quería sufrir, si volvía con Steve se encargaría de hacerlo feliz y hacer lo que el quería, jamás lo volvería a insultar, solo lo trataría lo mejor que pudiera.

De tanto dolor que sentía, Danny se desmayo deseando que la próxima vez que se despertara sería en el hospital con Steve y no aquí con las personas que lo lastimaban sin piedad alguna.

........

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Steve preguntaba por su compañero, a pesar de su ultima discusión el quería verlo y decirle cuan estúpido estaba siendo por volver con Rachel. 

Se estaba preocupando porque su amigo no había venido a verlo, ya iban tres días y su rubio favorito no estaba con el y ninguno de sus amigos le sabia decir donde estaba, ellos solamente cambiaban de tema cuando Steve preguntaba por el.

Cuando se cumplieron cinco días el estaba de mal humor y quería irse a casa, sin embargo el médico no lo dejaba irse porque todavía no podía moverse del todo bien, se distrajo un poco con la llegada de Tani y pensó que tal vez ella podría decirle donde estaba su mejor amigo.

"Hey Steve, ¿como te sientes?"

"Cansado... ya me quiero ir a casa"

"Pff.. Steve tomatelo con calma, ni siquiera te puedes mover para ir al baño, mucho menos para ir a tu casa"

"Yo podría... si alguien se quedara conmigo y me ayudara"

"Lastima que no se puede jefe, todos estamos muy ocupados en el trabajo"

"Danny lo haría sin importar que" Steve vio como Tani se ponía incomoda al mencionar a su amigo "¿Tu sabes porque no ha venido a verme?"

"Bueno.... el esta muy ocupado y no ha podido..."

"¡¡¡MENTIRAS!!!" Tani se sobresalto por el repentino grito de Steve "Deja de mentirme y de verme la cara de estúpido, y dime ¿donde diablos esta Danny?

"Steve..." Tani no sabía que hacer y al final decidió decirle la verdad al comandante. "Danny esta desaparecido"

"¿Que?" Steve estaba impactado ante esa respuesta "¿Cuanto tiempo?"

"Cinco días.."

"Cinco... ¿Y CUANDO PENSABAN DECIRME? YO MEREZCO SABER ESTAS COSAS!!" Le contesto indignado el moreno.

"Lo siento Steve, pero todos pensamos que sería mejor si tu no lo sabias"

"Les pregunté , todos los días les pregunté y siempre me decían que estaba ocupado..." le temblaba la voz y sabia que estaba alterado y que los médicos vendrían a revisar "creí que el ya no quería verme, pensé que me había abandonado"

"Dios... lo siento no creí que te afectaría tanto"

Los médicos entraron e interrumpieron la conversación y trataban de detener que Steve se levantará, optaron por sedarlo para que se tranquilizará.

"Señorita le voy a pedir que se retire y no vuelva a molestar a mi paciente"

Tani salio sin discutir encontrándose con los demás en la entrada del hospital.

"Hey chicos"

"¿Que paso?"

"Le dije a Steve la verdad"

"¿Que? ¿porque hiciste eso?"

"Lou el merecía saberlo, necesitaba saber que Danny no esta"

"Tani..."

"No joons, el necesita a su amigo y teniéndolo en la obscuridad no solucionará nada"

"El comandante es fuerte, no dejará que una noticia como esta lo abrume"

"Pff... se nota que ya no conocen a su comandante señores, puede que cuando trabajaba con ustedes en la armada fuera como ustedes dicen, pero ahora es una persona diferente y el necesita a su mejor amigo con el"

Tani se fue dejando a todos pensando en lo que ella había dicho. Los Seals se fueron para liberar al rubio, pero dándole una ultima lección que jamás olvidaría.

..................................

Danny se encontraba cansado, ya no luchaba contra los Seals que lo tenían el solo quería ser libre y estar con su ohana, salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que lo tocaban.

"¿que...?"

"Hoy regresarás al lado de Steve rubio, espero que no digas ninguna palabra de quien te secuestro... ¿queda claro?

"S-si"

"Bien"

"Nnnnnnhgggggaaaa"

Danny gritó al sentir que cortaban su pene, lloró porque le dolía y era una humillación a su persona, sintió un piquete en su cuello y pronto se quedo dormido.

Los Seals rápidamente cargaron al Detective y lo llevaron al hospital, manteniendo el miembro del rubio en hielo, lo aventaron cerca de la entrada junto con la pequeña hielera y se fueron rápidamente, dejando a su victima en las manos de los médicos.

....................

El equipo de 5-0 estaba en la habitación de Steve, cuando recibieron la noticia de que Danny estaba en el hospital.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Lo siento comandante, pero su compañero llegó muy herido, ahora mismo esta en cirugía"

"¿Que le paso? ¿Desde cuando esta en el hospital?" Les preguntó Steve con ansiedad.

"Lo dejaron frente a las puertas del hospital hace tres horas, lo metimos a cirugía lo más rápido que se pudo"

"¿Porque necesita la cirugía?"

"Su amigo llego muy herido comandante, nos preocupa mucho su estado, pero lo más importante es reparar el daño sufrido a su pene"

"¿Que?" Exclamaron todos los presentes por lo que el médico decía.

"Le amputaron el pene a su amigo, lo bueno es que se le puede volver a colocar porque lo trajeron al hospital en cuanto se hubo cortado y mantuvieron en hielo el pene, también sufrió de golpes y lo que se cree son latigazos en su espalda" 

"Dios... creo que voy a estar enfermo..." cuando Steve termino de decir eso Tani le paso un bote rápidamente donde vomito todo el contenido de su estomago, y sus otros amigos se pusieron pálidos al escuchar lo que le habían hecho a Danny.

"Llevará tiempo la recuperación del detective, debido a lo extenso de sus heridas".

"Pero.... se pondrá bien... ¿verdad?" Pregunto Steve temeroso de la respuesta.

"Físicamente si, pero necesitara terapia para superar todo esto y sobretodo necesitará mucho apoyo y comprensión de todos ustedes"

"No se preocupe Doc. Nosotros lo apoyaremos"

"De acuerdo, me retiro, más tarde veremos si los podemos poner en la misma habitación"

"Eso sería estupendo doctor"

Con eso, el doctor salio, Steve tenía abrazada a Tani que estaba llorando por lo que le pasó a Danny, y para que mentir el también tenía lagrimas en su rostro, todos las tenían.

Estuvieron consolándose mutuamente hasta que Steve se quedo dormido por lo agotado que estaba.

Pasaron algunas horas y Steve abrió sus ojos para ver que metían a su compañero a la habitación, se quedó en shock porque su amigo estaba lleno de moretones y heridas por todo el cuerpo, no podía ver un lugar donde no estuviera maltratado.

El rostro de Danny estaba hinchado, se miraba tan pequeño y tranquilo, Steve no soportaba ver eso, le dolía su corazón verlo de esa manera, no puede imaginarse cuanto sufrió su amigo.

Steve paso mirando al rubio dormir durante el resto del día, tenía miedo de cerrar sus ojos porque si lo hace cree que su amigo puede desaparecer.

"Nnnggg"

"¿Danno?" Pregunto Steve tras escuchar un bajo gemido.

"¿que..?" Danny estaba confundido, su cuerpo dolía, pero no tanto.

"Danno.. D-danno" le temblaba la voz al llamar a su mejor amigo.

"¿S-steve?"

"Estoy aquí amigo.... estoy aquí"

Danny comenzó a llorar tras darse cuenta que estaba con Steve, ya no estaba con los Seals malvados.

"T-te a-amo S-steve"

"También te amo amigo"

"T-te a-amo m-más q-que a-amigos" dijo desesperadamente Danny, tratando de explicarle a su amigo que lo amaba desde lo más profundo se su corazón.

"Danny..." susurro Steve

"E-estoy e-enamo-morado de t-ti"

"Yo también Danno" Steve no sabia si llorar o reír ante lo que decía su amigo, se sentía feliz de ser correspondido pero estaba triste porque a Danny le tomo ser lastimado de gravedad para reconocer sus sentimientos.

"Bien..." Danny se volvió a dormir tras haber hecho su confesión.

En los siguientes días Steve y Danny siguieron hablando acerca de sus sentimientos, sin embargo cuando le preguntaba si sabía quien lo había secuestrado el siempre decía que no, que dejará de investigar. Todos sabían que el rubio mentía pero nunca lograron sacarle ningún nombre.

"Danno hoy te dan de alta, ¿estas listo para ir a casa?"

"Humm s-si"

Danny abrazó a Steve cuando este se acerco a el, debe admitir que ha estado muy mimoso con el, y aunque trata de contenerse lo más que pueda, el simplemente no puede evitarlo.

Cuando llegan a casa y se encuentran con los demás, Danny trata de controlar un ataque de pánico cuando ve a los amigos de la armada de Steve, se va al baño para controlar el temblor y el sudor frío pero es inútil.

No sabe cuanto tiempo se la pasa encerrado en el baño pero piensa que ha sido un rato porque Steve viene a buscarlo.

"Danno... ¿Estas bien?"

"S-si, solo me sentí un poco enfermo" responde abriendo la puerta

"¿Quieres recostarte?" 

"N-no, estoy bien" le dice mientras abraza al moreno, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del Seal.

"Bueno, vamos cariño"

Juntos regresan al lanai y Danny se sienta en el regazo de Steve para sentirse seguro mientras enfrenta a sus torturadores, definitivamente no quiere dormir hoy, pues sabe que sus sueños estarán llenos de pesadillas.

"Me alegro de que seas feliz Stevo"

"Gracias amigo"

"¿Te hace feliz el pequeño rubio?" Danny se tenso cuando preguntaron eso, esperaba una respuesta afirmativa de Steve porque no quiere volver a sufrir.

"Si, es lo mejor que me ha pasado" lo dice mientras abraza a su hermoso rubio, sintiendo como se relaja en su abrazo, preguntándose porque se habría tensado en primer lugar.

"Bien"

Steve se distrae con Lou bailando arriba de la mesa, que pierde por completo la mirada que se dirige a su pareja quien solamente se estremece y esconde su rostro en el cuello del moreno.

Danny da un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin el y Steve se quedan solos, subió las escaleras lentamente mientras su amigo cerraba la casa.

"Hey Danno"

"Steve.."

"Te amo cariño"

"Yo también"

Steve se acostó en la cama, abrazando a Danny, tratando de mostrar todo su amor hacia el rubio, ya que todavía no se sentía del todo cómodo siendo acariciado, pues se sentía avergonzado por las cicatrices en su cuerpo, pero sobre todo, le dolía que su amado compañero no se sintiera cómodo consigo mismo para tener intimidad.

Como odiaba a los que se atrevieron a lastimar a SU Danno, el quería matarlos con sus propias manos pero el rubio nunca quiso decir quien le causo tanto dolor.

A pesar de estar juntos y relativamente bien, todavía faltaba que Danny sanara mentalmente, pues las heridas físicas la mayoría de ellas estaban curadas.

Sin embargo con la ayuda de un buen terapeuta Danny volvería a confiar en si mismo, y se dejaría amar completamente, por ahora ambos estaban tranquilos con poder estar en los brazos del otro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo esta dedicado a MARIXXG31 que me pidió esto en especial, muchas gracias por las ideas, espero y todos lo disfruten.

Un par de meses después de que salió del hospital Danny comenzó su terapia con el psicólogo, el realmente no quiere ir pero es obligatorio porque su trabajo se lo exige. Hoy le toca asistir a una cita y desearía no estar aquí pero Steve lo trajo y no lo quiere decepcionar, llegan a la sala de espera y toman asiento para esperar su turno.

"¿Estas bien Danno?"

"Si" se acerca a Steve y se acurruca en su brazo.

"Tranquilo Danno"

"No me dejes" susurro Danny apretándose en el costado de Steve.

"Daniel Williams" dice la secretaria anunciando su turno de entrar.

Danny se tensa al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la enfermera y se aferra a Steve para no levantarse y entrar al consultorio.

"Vamos Danno, te toca entrar"

"N-no" 

"Danno, vamos" Steve se levantó y llevó a Danny consigo arrastrándolo hacia la puerta.

"S-steve" Danny empezó a temblar y trataba de escapar.

"Hola Doctor Ian"

"Comandante, Detective" Saludo el Psicólogo, observando como Steve iba arrastrando a Danny otra vez a la consulta.

"Danno, quedate aquí Cariño"

"S-steve... , n-no me d-dejes" Danny se aferro a la cintura de Steve.

"Shhh tranquilo Danny, solo te esperare afuera" dice Steve separándose de su novio y dándole un beso en la frente se fue a la recepción para esperar.

"Hola Daniel, ¿Como te encuentras el día de hoy?"

"Umm... b-bien" murmura nerviosamente y tratando de mantenerse lo más lejos que pueda del psicólogo.

"¿Como te has sentido desde que fuiste libre de tu cautiverio?"

"Bien" dice en voz baja abrazándose a si mismo.

"¿Como va la recuperación de tus heridas?"

"Bien..." contesta Danny y siente como su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente.

"¿Has dormido bien?"

"S-si.."

"De acuerdo...¿Tienes pesadillas?"

"No" el rubio trata de decirlo lo más firme que puede sin dejar ver cuan agitado comienza a sentirse.

"¿Sabes que lo que te sucedió no es culpa tuya verdad?"

"Umm... ¿Si?" Dice algo dudoso.

"No es tu culpa Daniel, no te merecías pasar todo eso, en realidad nadie se lo merece." Guarda silencio un momento "Ahora, sabes que no te haré daño y puedes confiar en mi, no temas en decirme como te sientes realmente"

"E-estoy... b-bien" a Danny empezaba a fallarle la mascara de la indiferencia.

"¿Puedes contarme lo que sucedió Daniel?"

"Y-yo salí de la o-oficina y... umm e-estaba caminando... m-me se-secuestraron y... y l-las..t-timaron" dijo Danny con la voz un poco temblorosa y agitada.

"¿Que fue lo que te hicieron?"

"Umm..." Danny no quería responder no quería recordar lo que le hicieron esos desgraciados, sin darse cuenta comenzó a balancearse y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas, inconscientemente con su mano izquierda comenzó a jalarse el cabello.

"¿Daniel?" Pregunto el Doctor Ian, al notar como su paciente se quedaba callado "recuerda que lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa"

Danny no respondió y se llevó sus rodillas al pecho y se balanceaba un poco más rápido, su respiración se empezó a volver más rápida.

~Flashback~

Cuando Danny vuelve a estar consiente se percata que esta colgado del techo totalmente desnudo y apenas tocando el suelo con la punta de sus pies, el realmente se encuentra asustado pues no sabe que esperar de todo esto y sus amigos no se van a dar cuenta, porque ellos están en el hospital esperando noticias de Steve y el les dijo que probablemente iría hasta mañana mientras tanto el les dijo que podían mandarle un mensaje con el reporte de Steve.

Mientras el rubio estaba perdido en sus pensamientos no se percato de las personas que comienzan a rodear lo hasta que siente el primer golpe.

"Aahh!! ¿que demonios te pasa imbécil?" Les grito con enojo.

"TU ERES LO QUE NOS PASA ENANO"

"¿A quien llamas enano, estúpido?" El rubio se ofendió por el insulto "desatarme y veremos lo que este enano te hará"

"Eres una rata asquerosa, te encanta lastimar a la gente ¿no es así?"

"¿De que hablas? Yo no he lastimado a nadie"

"JA!! Si claro y lo que le hiciste Steve ¿como se llama eh? ¿Una forma de demostrar la amistad?"

"No se que diablos estas hablando hombre"

"Jajaja... lo oyen chicos, el tarado dice que no sabe" se ríen todos los que estaban en la habitación mirando con odio al rubio "TU ERES UN BASTARDO SIN CORAZÓN, SOLAMENTE JUEGAS CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE STEVE COMO SI FUERAN NADA ¿Y PARA QUE? ¿PARA VER COMO SE REVUELCA EN SU DOLOR CUANDO TE COGES A LA PERRA DE TU EX ESPOSA?"

Danny estaba atónito por lo que escuchaba realmente no sabia como responder a esa acusación.

"RESPONDE MALDITO BASTARDO" le gritan a Danny mientras le golpean el pecho.

"No es así, mi relación con Rachel es puramente platónica, solo de amistad..."

"Mientes, eso no es lo que le has dado a entender a Steve y por eso te daremos una lección"

En cuanto el hombre termina de hablar le comienzan a llover golpes de todos lados, trata de defenderse de ellos pero le dan una patada a su miembro haciéndolo gritar y trata de hacerse bolita lo cual es muy difícil debido a su posición actual, después de un tiempo pierde el conocimiento por un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad desea con todo su corazón que alguien lo encuentre pronto...

~Fin de flashback~

"Daniel, respira profundo" dijo el Doctor Ian cuando noto que su paciente estaba teniendo un flashback, cuando no pudo tranquilizarlo le hablo al Comandante.

"Doctor ¿Que es lo que paso?" Pregunto Steve con preocupación.

"Toma de las manos a Daniel y empieza a hablarle para que tome aire profundamente" respondió el Doctor Ian, ignorando la pregunta de Steve.

Steve hace lo que le pide el psicólogo y Danny poco a poco comienza a calmarse, el moreno lo sienta en su regazo murmurando palabras de amor a su compañero y le da masaje en la espalda con una mano, con la otra esconde su rostro en su cuello y puede sentir cuando se queda dormido, totalmente agotado de los acontecimientos recientes y de no dormir nada durante días.

"¿Que sucedió Doctor?"

"Daniel tuvo un flashback"

"¿Que?"

"Mire Comandante, seré totalmente honesto con usted, creo que esto no esta funcionando en Daniel, dígame ¿el duerme en casa?¿tiene pesadillas?¿como es su estado realmente?"

"Tiene razón Doctor" suspiro Steve cansadamente "el casi no duerme y cuando lo hace tiene muchas pesadillas, casi no come, yo le tengo que exigir hacerlo. Pero lo que más me preocupa es que siempre trata de complacerme y no quiere despegarse de mi, no es que no lo quiera pero no creo que sea saludable que siempre quiera estar conmigo haciendo todo lo que yo quiera" dijo un poco preocupado

"Tienes razón en eso, no es nada saludable que el se apegue de esa manera. Para serte sincero el no quiere hablar conmigo y creo que yo no puedo ayudarlo más, el necesita medicamentos que yo no puedo recetar, sin embargo yo también estoy preocupado en su comportamiento, es como si esperara que en cualquier momento será arrebatado de tu lado"

"Si, eso mismo he notado" concordó Steve "se volvió muy inseguro y temeroso de todo, tengo que elegir mis palabras con cuidado porque si no se pone muy mal"

"Eso suele suceder cuando experimentan el tipo de trauma que Danny tuvo que pasar, por lo tanto no es raro que ocasiono que su pareja tenga el trastorno de estrés post-traumatico"

"¿Que?"

"Todo los síntomas encajan Comandante y yo no puedo hacer más por el, mucho menos si el no se deja ayudar. Pero no te preocupes te recomendare a un psiquiatra que podrá ayudar al detective con su recuperación, oremos para que su pareja acepte la ayuda que le ofrecemos"

"Esta bien Doctor, gracias por su ayuda"

"De nada, solamente te pido que trates de no sobre esforzar a Danny con el trabajo, dudo que pueda hacerle frente a tanto estrés"

"No se preocupe, en el trabajo trato de que solo haga el papeleo ya que no estoy seguro de como reaccionara ante las partes más violentas de nuestro trabajo, mientras tanto yo me encargare y cuidare de el. Gracias por la recomendación"

Se despidieron y Steve llamo al psiquiatra para agendar una cita, ciertamente el se encuentra desesperado porque no ha podido ayudar a su compañero. No quiere que sufra pero no puede quitarle el dolor de lo que vivió del cual no sabe mucho, lo único que sabe es por medio e los doctores que atendieron a Danny y que le explicaron las heridas que tenia, después de tantos meses del accidente no han podido hacer que Daniel se abra al respecto.

Cuando llegan a casa Steve ayuda a Danny a bajarse del auto, caminan hacia la puerta y entran. Steve va al Lanai dejando solo a Danny y se quita la ropa quedándose en sus boxers y se mete al mar a nadar para despejar su mente del estrés porque aunque no quiera admitirlo el también se encuentra un poco estresado con toda la situación, sin realmente pensar en lo que hace deja a un Danny intranquilo a la orilla de la playa ignorando los gritos de su pareja, el solo quiere un momento de paz y tranquilidad que no cree que sea malo dejar al rubio solo por un momento.

Danny se desespera de ver que Steve se va y sin pensarlo se mete al agua, deteniéndose cuando le llega al cuello. A pesar de que le da miedo estar en el agua, trata de nadar hacía Steve. Avanzó un par de metros a lo hondo, empezando a temblar, el estaba tratando de no entrar en pánico y concentrarse en nadar. Cosa que no estaba funcionando por lo cual decidió volver a la orilla porque empezaba a ahogarse, cuando logro tocar tierra camino hacia la orilla y se sentó cuando el agua le llegaba por las pantorrillas y se abrazó sus rodillas balanceándose ligeramente.

El rubio se puso a llorar porque Steve se fue y lo dejo solo, ellos volverán por el porque no pudo hacer feliz a Steve. Se siente tan inútil e inservible que prefiere morir que volver a sufrir aquellas torturas. Sin ser plenamente consciente se levanta del agua para meterse a la casa e ir a la cocina por un cuchillo.

Steve ya estaba llegando a la orilla cuando ve a Danny salir del agua y caminar hacia la casa, se le hace raro que su compañero se metiera al agua así que se apresura a seguirlo. Cuando entra a su hogar sigue el rastro de agua y arena hasta la cocina y se queda en shock al ver a su rubio con un cuchillo cortando sus muñecas.

"¡¡¡DANIEL NOO!!!" grita y corre hacia el más bajo quitando el cuchillo de sus manos.

"L-lo siento... l-lo siento" solloza Danny

"Dios Danno..." Steve agarra un trapo para hacer presión en la herida, los dirige al baño para cocer el corte el mismo.

"Pe-perdón... Steve lo siento.. ca-cambiare" repetía Danny constantemente.

"Siéntate" ordeno Steve.

El no sabia que decir al respecto, así que decidió quedarse callado e ignorar las disculpas de su compañero. El ya no podía con esto, Danny no mejoraba a pesar de que hacia lo mejor que podía. Terminando de cerrar y vendar la muñeca se levanto y se fue a dar una ducha y obligo a Danny a ducharse.

Steve decidió llevar de una vez a su pareja con el psiquiatra incluso si Danny se negaba hacerlo, era por su bien. Cuando llegaron entraron el se metió al consultorio junto con su compañero.

"Buenas tardes Comandante"

"Doctor" dijo Steve de manera seria.

"Cuéntame que es lo que pasa"

Y Steve procedió a contar lo que sabia de la historia y los efectos que se han creado después del cautiverio. Al final el Doctor trato de hablar con Danny sin poder sacarle mucha información así que le receto un medicamento que lo calmaría y aliviaría la depresión.

Al llegar a casa Steve le dio las pastillas a Danny y se fueron a dormir pues este día había sido muy emocional, al acostarse el moreno observo el rostro de su pareja que a pesar de estar dormido todavía parecía un poco estresado. El cree que el no progreso a la mejoría del rubio es porque no han atrapado a los malditos que lo secuestraron, espera que algún día los encuentre y los pueda matar el mismo para hacerlos pagar por el sufrimiento que le causaron a su pareja.

Días después Steve nota como Danny empieza a verse más tranquilo y estable por lo cual lo incluye más en el trabajo de investigación, sin embargo tres semanas después se da cuenta que el rubio luce apagado y sin expresiones. El se empieza a preocupar porque también empezó a dormir mucho, todo el tiempo esta somnoliento y es muy lento en el trabajo.

"Danno.. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"C'nsado" responde Danny con mucho esfuerzo, ya que últimamente se siente tan pesado y adormilado.

"Esto no es normal" dice Lou preocupado.

"Lose, esto no esta funcionando"

"¿Ha hablado de lo que paso?"

"No Lou, y me preocupa porque si no habla acerca de ello nunca podrá mejorar"

"Steve... porque no utilizan el hipnotismo"

"¿Que?"

"Si, es una técnica en la terapia y suele ser muy efectiva"

"¿Y tu como sabes todo esto Lou?"

"Una vez en Chicago, un amigo mio sufrió una violación y... fue difícil para el recuperarse y nosotros verlo sufrir día a día. Por lo tanto decidimos intentar el hipnotismo y mejoro rápidamente"

"¿Crees que Danny se mejore?"

"Si, lo creo"

"Esta bien, lo intentaremos, no tenemos nada que perder"

A los días Steve llevó a Danny con el Psiquiatra y le comento acerca del hipnotismo.

"Puede que funcione pero primero debemos esperar un par de semanas para que el medicamento salga de la sangre de Daniel y luego empezar con la terapia"

"¿Usted puede hacerlo?"

"Por supuesto, tengo estudios acerca de ello y 10 años de experiencia en ese campo"

"Wow eso es impresionante"

"Gracias, entonces en tres semanas iniciaremos con la terapia de hipnosis"

"Me parece bien Doctor"

"Solo debes prepararte para los cambios de humor y comportamiento que Danny tendrá"

"Esta bien"

Al pasar las semanas Steve vuelve a estar estresado por el comportamiento de Danny ya que sin el medicamento volvía a sus ataques de ansiedad si lo dejaba solo por mucho tiempo y volvían los días en que no quería dormir porque sabia que tendría una pesadilla.

Al pasar las semanas establecidas por el Doctor, Steve llevó a su compañero a consulta de nuevo. En donde le explicaron el procedimiento y lo que pasaría, a pesar de que tenia sus dudas Danny acepto lo que el Doctor y Steve le proponian.

"De acuerdo Daniel, relajate y escucha mi voz, concentrate en mi y cierra tus ojos"

El Doctor siguio hablando y Danny poco a poco cayo en trance depositando su confianza en el Medico y esperando que no le pase nada.

"Ahora Danny, cuentame sobre el dia en que fuiste secuestrado, ¿que paso unas horas antes de que desaparecieras?"

"Steve y yo estabamos conversando y yo quería hacerlo sentir celoso para ver si me amaba"

"¿Como fue esa discución?"

"Steve se enojo porque creyo que volveria con Rachel y cuando iba a decirle que era broma llegó la esposa de nuestro terrorista con su hijo y le disparó a Steve, Jerry se arrodillo a su lado tratando de detener la hemorragia en lo que llegaba la ambulancia y yo detuve a la mujer y me quede con el niño para esperar a un trabajador social mientras mi compañero estaba siendo llevado al hospital"

"¿Que paso cuando llegaron por el niño?"

"Salí del cuertel para ir hacia el hospital, pero iba perdido en mis pensamientos y preocupado de perder a Steve que no escuche los pasos que se acercaban a mi, solo sentí un piquete en mi cuello y lo siguiente que se es que caí al suelo."

"¿que paso cuando te despertastes otra vez?"

"Yo.. yo estaba colgado totalmente desnudo y mis dedos de los pies apenas rozaban el piso.." se detuvo un momento para tomar aire "y-yo crei q-que me v-violarian"se le quebro un poco la voz al decir eso.

"Esta bien, tranquilo. Nadie te lastimará de nuevo, estas a salvo aquí"

"Yo.. estaba tratando de decifrar lo que me rodeaba y pensando que ninguno de mis amigos podrían ayudarme... p-porque yo les dije que no me hablaran por teléfono, yo... estaba perdido en mis pensamientos que nunca me percate de que ya no estaba solo en esa habitación, me golpiaron y yo grite insultandolos, ellos me empezaron a decir que les causaba un problema y que me la pasaba lastimando a Steve, yo trate de negarlo pero no me creyeron..." Danny guardo silencio un momento para poner en orden sus ideas.

"¿Porque pensaban que lastimabas a steve?"

"Porque.. ellos sabian que Steve estaba enamorado de mi, a pesar de que trate de defenderme, en realidad no pude hacer gran cosa y daban golpe tras golpe como un castigo. Me pegaron en el pene y testiculos, que me desmaye por el intenso dolor que empezaba a sentir en mi cuerpo"

"¿Que más paso?"

"Todos los dias llegaban a pegarme y a burlarse de mi, también me pegaron con un látigo. Me lastimaron mucho, hubo un momento en el cual ya no respondia y ellos creyeron que estaba desmayado y al hablar entre ellos me entere que eran los amigos Seal de Steve" Danny respiro profundamente "cuando me liberaron me amenzaron diciendo que si no hacia feliz a Steve, me volverían a secuestrar y torturar el doble de lo que hicieron la primera vez, uno de ellos se acerco a mi y tomo mi polla en sus manos y de la nada lo corto...." se le quebro la voz, derramando un par de lagrimas.

"Oh Dios" dijo el comandante con voz ahogada y reteniendo sus lagrimas y sintiendose tan enojado.

"Tranquilo, nadie te atacará de nuevo" el doctor y Steve esperaron a que el detective se calmara.

"Llo-llore... me s-senti tan... tan humillado" sollozo mientras hablaba "e-estaba en shok.. yo no quería vivir sin mi hombria.... me sentí tan abandonado cuando nadie pudo encontrarme. S-solo regrese a casa porque.... porque los amigos de Steve decidieron dejarme libre, tengo miedo q-que vuelvan a llevarme"

"¿Que más paso?" Pregunto suavemente Steve.

"Cu-cuando me quitaron el pene me inyectaron algo para dormir, n-no se cuanto tiempo dormi. S-solo se que.... estaba devuelta con Steve y al ver a los Seal tan cerca de mi, vi-vgilando cada paso que daba..... comence a encerrarme en mi mismo. Me uní a Steve po-porque lo amo y...... quise hacerlo feliz para que no me lleven de vuelta, no quiero sufrir de nuevo" Danny hablaba temblorosamente.

"¿Porque no querias decirle a nadie lo que te hicieron en cautiverio?" Pregunto el Doctor.

"Porque... nadie me creeria"

"Y-yo lo haria Danno"

"Comandante silencio" ordeno el Medico

"Te amo... yo te hubiese creido lo que me dijeras ¿porque no confiaste en mi?" Steve hablo a pesar de las negativas del psiquiatra.

"Confio en ti, no queria que perdieras a los pocos amigos que tienes"

"Danno.... ellos no valen más que tu, eres muy importante para mi y me duele saber quien te lastimo" Steve dejaba caer sus lagrimas sin vergüenza alguna.

El doctor saco a Danny de la hipnosis y Steve inmediatamente abrazo al rubio lo más fuerte que podia.

"P-perdoname Danno, perdoname porque no pude protegerte, deje que te lastimaran las personas en quienes yo confiaba" lloro el moreno.

"Steve..." sollozo el nombre del marín y se abrazo a el.

El doctor les dio un poco de privasidad y dejó que la pareja se abrazara y besara mientras el fingia revisar unos papeles del archivero.

"Lo siento..." Danny bajo su mirada y escondio su rostro en el pecho de su amante.

"No te disculpes Danno, esto no es tu culpa. Si vamos a culpar a alguien, entonces culpame a mi por confiar en las personas equivocadas"

"Yo... yo no te culpo"

"No es culpa de ninguno de los dos, ninguno hizo que estos Seals cruzaran la linea y lastimaran tan friamente" dijo el Doctor tratando de que ninguno se culpe.

"Tiene razón" hablo Steve mientras abrazaba a su pareja.

"Bueno, se nos ha terminado la sesión. Pero quiero volver a verlos la proxima semana y traten de trabajar en su confianza nuevamente"

"Gracias" dijo timidamente el rubio.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Un par de semanas después Steve decide invitar a sus amigos de la marina y quedaron de verse en el camión de Kamekona, esta nervioso y siente ganas de golpear y matar a todos ellos por lo que le hicieron a Danny pero se logra controlar, así que cuando los ve llegar, el puede saludarlos y platicar como si todo estuviera bien.

" ¿Como esta Danny?¿Te trata bien?" Pregunto uno de los Seal.

"Esta mejorando amigo, pero ya que has traido este tema me gustaría decirles que..." guardo silencio un momento para organizar sus ideas para poder continuar "Cuando yo les confie a ustedes mis problemas respecto a mis sentimientos por Danny, en primer lugar lo hice pensando en la gran amistad que tenemos y por la confianza que tuvimos cuando trabajabamos codo a codo en la marina, en segundo era porque necesitaba desahogarme y pense en ustedes porque sabía que me apoyarían sin importar que"

"Por supuesto que si Steve, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos en lo que quieras."

"Eso es verdad, incluso si es para meterle algo de sentido al estupido de tu compañero" dijo sonriendo uno de los culpables.

"Mi Danno no es estupido"

"Yo no opinaría lo mismo, se cree tan presumido y machote pero con unos cuantos golpes se pone a llorar como una nenita" dijo despectivamente el Seal.

"Fue tan genial torturarlo"

Sin darse cuenta, le empiezan a decir a Steve todo lo que hicieron con Danny cuando lo secuestraron. Esta contento de traer un cable que grabo toda la conversación.

"Saben... al principio me sentí bien, me senti tan liberado, pense que tenia a más personas a parte de mi equipo, que me apoyaría en ese momento tan dificil que atravesaba." Hablo Steve tranquilamente "pero..... ahora.... no tienen idea de cuanto me arrepiento... porque... si hubiese sabido que la persona a quien más amo saldría tan herido.... jamás habria dicho nada, me habría reservado todo y podría a verle evitado todo el dolor y sufrimiento en el que vive actualmente.... quedan arrestados por secuestro... y... tortura a un oficial de policia...tienen derecho a guardar silencio..." y Steve les leyo sus derechos, mientras otros policias le ayudaban a arestar a los marines.

Regreso a su casa y le contó a Danny todo lo que sucedio, abrazo al rubio y lo consoló. Conforme fueron pasando los días todos empezaron a notar el cambio en el detective.

"Danno"

"Steve"

"Te amo... estoy feliz de que hayas salido adelante"

"Todo es gracias a ti, te agradesco en no rendirte conmigo. Gracias por estar a mi lado y nunca abandonarme"

"Eres el amor de mi vida, y no me iba a rendir, eres lo más importante que tengo"

"Steve..." Danny trato de no derramar lagrimas pero fallo miserablemente. "Gracias a ti, he podido mejorar mi condición. Gran parte de ello se debe a que nunca me dejaste y la otra el que hayas atrapado a esos desgraciados."

"Lamento que hayas vivido todo eso cariño"

"Gracias por darme seguridad por amarme y por estar conmigo aun cuando no era yo mismo"

Steve lo beso para mostrarle cuanto lo amaba y dio gracias a Dios por poder recuperar a su Danno, al unico y verdadero. Para el moreno fue agradable ver al detective con el comportamiento que tenia antes de lo sucedido.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de algunos meses lograron convencerme de escribir una continuación, espero les haya gustado

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste...  
> Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida :)


End file.
